Question: Simplify the expression. $ (5z^{5}+7z^{3}) - ( 3z^{5}+4z^{4}+2z^{3}) $
Distribute any negative signs. $(5z^{5}+7z^{3}) + (-3z^{5}-4z^{4}-2z^{3})$ Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $5z^{5}+7z^{3} - 3z^{5}-4z^{4}-2z^{3}$ Identify like terms. $ {5 z^5} + {7 z^3} - {3 z^5} - \color{#DF0030}{4 z^4} - {2 z^3} $ Combine like terms. $ { ( 5 -3 ) z^5} + \color{#DF0030}{ -4 z^4} + { z^3} $ Add the coefficients. $2z^{5}-4z^{4}+5z^{3}$